BEASTILITY
by 7D
Summary: Cinta itu bisa ditujukan untuk siapa saja, termasuk Chen yang memberikan cintanya untuk si 'namjachingu' peliharaannya. Mind to review ? Gomawo :)


**BEASTILITY**

**Pair** :

ChenMin slight ChanBaek and KrisTao

**Genre** :

Romance, Mystery

**Disclaimer** :

This fic is mine, the cast belong to God and they parents

EXO belong to SM Entertainment™ and EXOTIC, EXOSTAN,EXOST, etc

**Rated** :

M

**Warning** !

Kata-kata cenderung kasar, Sex content, dsb.

Don't Like ?

You can click 'Back' tool and No Bash !

* * *

" Ahh…. ah… oo-aaah,,, deep-her Cha-channyeool-lieeh…. ohh p-pleaase…"

Suara desahan di video itu terus mengalun, dimana terdapat sepasang namja yang sedang mencari kepuasan duniawi mereka dengan…. you know what lah. Terlihat namja manis yang sedang didominasi oleh namja tiang listrik dibelakangnya, tengah terengah-engah dengan wajah memerah dan bibir merah merekah yang membengkak. Badan yang dibanjiri peluh, ditambah dengan mata sipit ber-eyeliner yang terlihat sayu namun sarat akan nafsu birahi, juga dada, leher, dan punggung yang dipenuhi oleh kissmark yang kentara dikulit putih susunya. Oh, jangan lupakan keadaannya yang saat ini tengah menungging, membuat siapapun akan bernafsu untuk 'memakannya'. Termasuk namja Happy Virus yang kini dengan keadaan telanjang, tengah semangat menggenjot hole super sempit dan hangat milik namja mungil tadi. Memejamkan matanya, seraya menikmati getaran-getaran nikmat yang dihasilkan dari kegiatannya –ayo-menggenjot-hole-sempit-Bacon– sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Berusaha menahan desahannya yang mungkin tak kalah hebat dari orang yang sekarang didominasinya.

" Hell yeeaah… Arrghh B-Baekkiee… ohh…haah… so ttighhtt –ARRGGH !" kelihatannya namja tadi –Chanyeol– sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Dia justru semakin gencar memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan brutal, membuat Baekhyun kewalahan dan terhentak-hentak secara keras sambil mendesah keras karena junior Chanyeol yang besar dan panjang itu menusuk dalam prostatnya.

PLAK !

" Ahh Chanieehh… haa-ahh ahhh…. co-omee faaa-ster please …."

" Ye-yeah, hey kau lihat ? Sepertinya hole sempitmu bernafsu sekali memakan juniorku dengan rakus. Uhh, so naughty ~ " setelah Chanyeol menampar bokong sintal Baekhyun-NYA, ia beranjak mengambil handycam yang merekam 'aktifitas' mereka sambil berujar ceria. Mendekatkan kamera itu hingga terlihat jelas bagaimana hole pink kecoklatan Baekhyun dengan rakus terus menghisap junior Chanyeol yang terlihat tegang, menandakan betapa hornynya dia karena Bacon imutnya. Bahkan saat ini, Chanyeol berhenti memaju mundurkan juniornya yang bersarang di hole Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang awalnya memejamkan mata sambil mendesah, reflek terbuka dan sedikit melirik kebalakang untuk melihat wajah sang kekasih yang –oh, jangan ditanya bagaimana mesumnya. Ia tersenyum malu-malu dan blushing saat mendengar Chanyeol berdirty talk tadi. Namun keadaan ini tak lama, hingga –

"Euuhhm… Baekkieh…. sepertinya kau harus dihukum chagiyaa ~ "suara serak dan berat khas Chanyeol meluncur begitu saja yang tengah asik mengulum daun telinga kiri si namja manis. Tangannya yang bebas memeluk pinggang ramping Baekhyun seraya mendesah, menggoda Baekhyun yang kini sedang blushing parah.

"Ta-tapi Chanie, a-aku…AHHH ! Ahh…haaah –"

Flip

Televisi itu dimatikan begitu saja oleh pemiliknya yang saat ini sedang duduk di , miliknya karena video itu sudah jatuh ditangannya sekarang. Namja berwajah kotak itu hanya menatap datar layar televisi didepannya. Ya, dialah yang menonton video ehem- porno tadi, dengan sahabatnya Park Chanyeol dan kekasihnya Byun Baekhyun yang menjadi 'pemerannya'.

'Gila'. Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Chen setelah menonton video berdurasi sepuluh menitan itu. Demi Luhan yang terlihat lebih seme daripada Sehun saat ini, ia tidak pernah menyangka wajah konyol Chanyeol berubah menjadi semengerikan itu jika berhubungan dengan seks. Ayolah, bahkan mungkin wajahnya sendiri tak semesum itu walaupun sedang bermasturbasi.

Tanpa Chen ketahui, sebenarnya Chanyeol mengirimkan video itu untuk Chen agar Chen kembali 'normal'. Jangan kira Chen menyukai wanita, ia hanya menyukai namja. Tapi, setelah 2 tahun yang lalu ia gagal mempertahankan namja yang telah dijodohkan terlebih dahulu oleh orangtuanya, membuat Chen muak dengan cinta sekaligus trauma, takut-takut ia akan mengalami hal yang sama setelah itu. Ia lebih senang melakukan seks dengan binatang. Tunggu, binatang ?

Kalian tidak salah, Chen memang mengidap _Beastility_. Dimana kau mencapai kepuasan seksualmu bersetubuh dengan binatang. Entahlah itu kambing, domba, kuda, bahkan ayam sekalipun. Chen tau ini salah dan berbahaya, hanya saja ia berkilah dan memegang prinsip 'Seks dengan binatang jauh lebih hemat karena tidak perlu membayar ketika kau ingin melakukan seks kapanpun, dimanapun'. Kalian juga pasti mengerti kalau tujuannya hanya untuk menghindar dari masa lalu, ya kan ?

Itu tanggapan Chen, lain lagi dengan Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol prihatin dengan kelainan teman karibnya itu. Ia tau sejak sebulan yang lalu, ketika ia mampir kerumah Chen karena ingin meminjam komik yadong milik Chen, namun ia kaget saat melihat temannya itu malah sedang asik 'bermain' dengan kalkun peliharaannya. Niat Chanyeol yang ingin meminjam komik langsung hilang dan bergegas pulang. Terbersit rasa takut saat perjalanan pulang, di jalan Chanyeol kembali membayangkan apa yang dilihatnya tadi ketika melihat wajah sahabat karibnya tengah 'fly' sambil memaju mundurkan pinggulnya di hole kalkun gemuk itu tanpa ragu sama sekali. Semenjak itu, ia bertekad akan mengembalikan Chen seperti semula, Chen berwajah kotak dengan gairah serigala. Ckckck, ternyata mesumnya sama saja.

Mengirim video bercinta dengan kekasihnya –Byun Baekhyun merupakan salah satu cara untuk mengembalikan Chen ke arah 'normal'. Chanyeol khawatir dengan maniak sahabatnya itu, apalagi melakukan seks dengan binatang itu bahkan lebih lazim dari hubungan sesama jenis. Ia cukup takut saat melihat di internet, begitu banyak orang mati konyol hanya karena seks dengan binatang. Ia berharap caranya itu setidaknya bisa sedikit menyembuhkan maniak namja bersuara melengking itu.

Chen yang sedari tadi melamun kini beranjak menuju televisi, lebih tepatnya menuju DVD player di rak dibawah televisi. Setelah mengambil kaset pemberian Chanyeol dan meletakkannya di rak kaset, Chen bergegas berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di samping dapur. Hari yang membosankan menurutnya, tentu saja karena tanpa seks dan… cinta.

Ya, cinta. Satu kata yang mewakili perasaan Chen selama ini.

.

.

.

Chen sekarang telah selesai mandi. Dengan menggunakan baju oblong putih dan celana jeans selutut, ia berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dibukanya pintu bercat almond itu dan masuk kesana, lalu merebahkan badan tegapnya dikasur. Ia melirik jam digital di dinding, masih jam 10 pagi. Oh, ingatkan dia karena ini hari minggu, dan ia ingin melakukan apa saja untuk membunuh kebosanannya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Chen sudah lama tidak melakukan seks. Terakhir kali ia melakukan seks dengan kalkunnya sebulan yang lalu, yang kemudian kalkun itu mati karena terlalu lelah diajak seks berkali-kali. Itu pemikiran Chen, karena terlihat dari lubang si kalkun yang terlihat lebar dan selalu mengeluarkan darah.

Ia bingung ingin melakukan apa, menurutnya hidup ini terlalu monoton. Bangun-kerja-makan-seks-tidur, itu saja . Bukannya ia tak ingin mencari kekasih, hanya saja ia trauma dengan masa lalunya. Tentu kalian sudah tau kan bagaimana kisahnya ?

Merasa bosan, Chen mengambil handphone di meja nakas tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Masih dengan keadaan berbaring dan handphone ditangannya, Chen berinisiatif ingin mengajak Chanyeol kerumahnya, sekalian menuntut penjelasan tentang 'hadiah' yang dikirimkan Chanyeol kemarin. Belum sempat ia menemukan nama 'Patrick Virus' di handphonenya, ia teringat akan ucapan Chanyeol kemarin sebelum mereka pulang kerja –karena mereka kerja di perusahaan yang sama.

'_Hey Chen, hari ini dan besok aku akan 'memakan' jatahku. Aku tau besok kau pasti akan mengajakku kerumahmu seperti biasa,ya kan ? Tapi maaf, kali ini aku tak bisa kawan. Semoga liburanmu menyenangkan.'_

Itulah sekilas percakapan mereka kemarin, membuat Chen berdecak kesal saat mengingat bagaimana namja pohon kelapa itu memasang wajah berseri nista nan mesum saat mengatakan hal itu. Kembali ia menghembuskan nafas pelan, memandang langit-langit kamarnya sambil memikirkan siapa lagi yang akan diajaknya kerumah ini. Merasa belum mendapatkan ide, Chen akhirnya meletakkan tangan kanan yang memegang handphone tadi menutupi matanya. Sekitar 10 menit, Chen mendapatkan ide dan langsung terduduk dikasurnya, kembali mencari nomor teman kerjanya di kontak handphone. Begitu mendapatkan nama 'Dragon Panda', ia menekan tombol call dan menunggu panggilan dijawab diseberang sana.

Tuut…. tuuut….tuuuut

Flip

'Ha-halo ?'

"Ahh, itu kau, Tao ? Dimana Kris ?"

'Eunnghh, K-Kris-ge sedang –ahh ….'

"Halo ? Tao, kau disana ? Ada apa ?" Chen yang mendengar Tao mendesah –entah karena nikmat atau kesakitan– sedikit bingung. Memangnya ada apa ?

'Kenapa Chen ?' Chen langsung tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara serak diseberang sana, suara Kris yang langsung mengambil alih percakapannya dengan Tao.

"Oh Kris, bisakah kau kerumahku ? Aku bosan dirumah, tak ada yang bisa kulakukan disini."

'Sepertinya aku tak bisa Chen. Aku harus 'menghajar' Pandaku ini.'

"Hhh, ya sudah. Lanjutkan saja acara menghajarmu, kututup tel-"

Tut tut tut

Shit, belum sempat Chen menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bule ngondek itu sudah memutus duluan sambungan teleponnya. Ternyata dia sama saja dengan Chanyeol, 2 orang manusia tiang dengan nafsu melebihi tinggi badan mereka itu sama-sama gila, gila nafsu maksudnya.

Sekarang, wajah Chen sudah kusut. Ia bingung ingin melakukan apa. Rumah sederhana yang ia tempati saat ini memang tidak terlalu besar, dengan satu kamar tidur, ruang tamu, dapur dan kamar mandi. Tapi untuk seukuran namja sibuk sepertinya, rumah ini selalu rapi dan bersih karena Chen paling tidak suka dengan keadaan berantakan. So, untuk apa ia repot-repot ingin membersihkan rumahnya ? Masih cukup bersih dan tidak berantakan sama sekali, jadi ia hapuskan niatnya untuk bersih-bersih rumah. Akhirnya Chen memilih tiduran di kasurnya. Mengambil guling dan memeluknya posesif. Lama ia memejamkan matanya hingga ia tertidur dan berharap hari minggu segera berakhir, hingga ia bisa bekerja lagi ketika bangun. Dasar workaholic.

Satu yang pasti, saat ini Chen SANGAT SANGAT kesepian. Ia bahkan merasa bosan dengan hidupnya sekarang.

Saat ini mungkin Chen kesepian, tapi who's know ? Mungkin kedepannya akan ada 'sesuatu' yang bisa merubah hari-harinya yang membosankan. Tidak hanya sekedar pemuas nafsu, tapi juga kasih sayang yang mungkin menurut orang lain tak wajar. Tapi itulah Chen, namja pengidap _beastility_ yang mencari cinta dengan 'pasangannya'. Walaupun itu juga yang akan membawanya menuju 'alam tenang'.

.

.

Chen menggeliat malas diatas tempat tidurnya. Ia menguap begitu lebar dengan punggung tangan menutup mulutnya. Sesaat kemudian, ia mengerjapkan mata sipitnya beberapa kali dan perlahan mulai terbuka lebar. Ditatapnya jam dinding yang tepat mengarah padanya diatas sana, masih jam 2 siang ? Jadi ia hanya tidur sekitar 4 jam saja ? Ahh, membosankan. Ia hanya terdiam sambil memandang langit-langit kamarnya tanpa mau memikirkan apa-apa. Otaknya blank saat ini. Ingin rasanya Chen mencari kekasih, yang bisa mengerti dan mencintai dirinya, bukan hanya karena 'kepuasan' sesaat. Sebenarnya ia bukanlah pecandu seks kelas berat hingga ia harus melakukan seks dengan binatang, ia hanya melakukannya jika benar-benar dalam keadaan kacau dan stress. Menurutnya, itu jauh lebih baik ketimbang kau harus bunuh diri dengan menggantung kepalamu dipinggiran teralis balkon. Terlihat sedikit dramatis, mungkin ?

Dengan ogah-ogahan, Chen bangkit dari posisi terlentang sambil meregangkan ototnya. Mata orbs itu belum sepenuhnya melihat jelas sekelilingnya –efek bangun tidur tadi. Chen mengambil hanphone yang menyembul sedikit dibawah gulingnya. Melihat lampu handphone itu berkedip, Chen membuka pesan masuk yang sepertinya sudah lama sampai ketika ia tidur tadi. Sesaat setelah membacanya, mata Chen terbelalak kaget. Mau tau apa pesan yang ada di ponselnya saat ini ?

'_Kulihat kau sangat menyedihkan, Kim Jong Dae. Setelah kepergian kekasihmu, sepertinya kau butuh 'hiburan'. Kau tak perlu tau siapa aku. Segeralah keluar, ada sebuah 'hadiah' dariku yang menunggumu.'_

Chen menyerngit heran saat membaca pesan tadi. Apalagi ini ? Apa ini semacam tingkah konyol Chanyeol lagi ? Atau Kris –yang menurutnya- selalu terlihat mesum itu yang mengiriminya hal-hal aneh ? Ck, merepotkan. Tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih atau apapun pada si pengirim, Chen langsung menghapus pesan singkat yang menurutnya hanyalah spam atau sampah. Sedikit penasaran memang, tapi ia yakin kali ini orang yang tau tentang dirinya pasti bukan orang yang dikenalnya. Dengan sedikit menimbang-nimbang dengan tampang mengantuk, Chen perlahan menuju pintu geser disamping lemarinya, menggeser pintu berbahan plastik itu dan keluar menuju pintu depan. Sebelum membuka pintu, tangannya meraih handle pintu eboni freak brown didepannya dan menundukkan kepala. Benci, ia benci untuk mengakui kalau sebenarnya ia gugup akan 'hadiah' dari si pengirim misterius tadi. Ia seme, ingat ? Dengan mantap, Chen memutar kunci rumah yang tergantung di slot kunci, memutarnya dua kali berlawanan arah jarum jam. Tangannya agak bergetar saat menarik kedalam daun pintu didepannya, saat pintu terbuka hingga ia melihat –

– seekor domba ?

Continue

* * *

Annyeong ^^ Ane kembali lagi sambil bawa fic gaje ini. Ini fic rated M pertama ane, jadi mian ya kalau kurang 'panas'. Sebenernya ini fic request **sayestoyaoi** untuk ultahnya entar. Eh, rupanya tu orang malah request yang baru lagi -_- . Tapi gak papa, lumayan buat ane belajar juga' supaya jangan bisanya baca doang :D *dilemparXiumin. Ini cuma fic, oke ? Jadi jangan marah ya kalau castnya ane bikin nista disini -V

Dan ane cuma mau minta maaf lahir batin ya, selama ini ada salah kata. Namanya juga' manusia, pasti ada salah kan ? Apalagi yang selama ini ficnya selalu ane komen, mian ya ? Dan maap juga karena ini udah telat, sangat sangat telat ngucapinnya dari lebaran kemaren.

Yah, segitulah curcolan ane. Sekali lagi mian kalau banyak kurangnya. Kritik dan saran ditunggu ya ;). Gimana, dilanjut or delete ?

.

.

Last, mind to review ? Gomawo ^^

Sign, 7D


End file.
